Melrose Place Season One
by rui78901
Summary: My version of Melrose Place 2009 remake.


Season one

Pilot 15/2/10 V: 8 million Ch: the CW

Ella is throwing a party at Melrose place. Lauren comes back after her work and gets mad. Ella has feelings for Jessica's husband, Jonah. Violet and auggie talk but violet goes to bed. The next morning, Sydney their landlord is found stabbed in the pool. Ella goes to work and finds out that she has been fired. Everyone has secrets at Melrose place but who just did kill Sydney and you may think the killer is closer than you think!

Ella's Desperate 24/2/10 V: 8 million CH: the CW

Ella is getting ready a phone is a shop when mischa Barton bumps into her. Riley gets a job at a modeling agency. Auggie cooks for lady gaga. And Lauren finds 10 grand in an envelope with her name on it…….

Sneakers 25/2/10 V: 2 million Channel: the CW

Elle get mischa gets a marc Jacobs spread but he dumps her for Kirsten Stewart and then mischa sacks Elle. Riley is modeling and gets five thousand dollar's. Jonah gets a job at directing a film with mischa in it. Elle is really jealous of her new enemy Amy banes. Lauren thinks that riley give her the ten grand and tells her in front of every that riley is blackmailing her, and that riley killed Sydney. Riley gets up to leave and says she is leaving Melrose place but then turns around and sees a women , who is their new landlord.

Fired! 25/2/10 V: 14 million CH: The CW

Elle heads to the film set where mischa is filming. Riley goes to her modeling job after having a row with Jonah. Elle tries to get mischa back Amy tells her she is leaving for London and is not going to be back here. Elle sleeps with johna on the movie set. Violet finds out that Catharine is here aunty. David drives to riley's work to give her iphone what she forgot. Riley is being taken advantaged by the photographer and David hits him. Everyone is eating dinner outside. David tells johna what happened and Catharine show them a video of Elle and johna having sex! Riley is mortified. But who filmed it.

Wet! 7/3/10 V: 7 million CH: The CW

Riley pushes Ella into the pool and heads off in a temper. Ella goes to work wet in her Chanel dresses. Mark tells her mischa rung saying goodbye, so Ella heads out to get in her car when the wheels are slashed and the window screen cracked and riley is standing laughing across the street. But Ella heads to the jet port to try and catch mischa. Lauren teaches Violet how to dance for her audition in hairspray. Riley and Jonah break up. Mischa says goodbye to Ella and heads off to London never to return. Behind Ella, riley is driving her car and knocks Ella over. She gets out and takes a picture while Ella lies unconscious….

Backlash! 9/3/10 V: 3 million Ch: The CW

Lauren, David, riley and Jonah all hear that Ella has been knocked down and they all go and see her.

They are all surrounding Ella when she wakes and the doctor comes in and tells her she is pregnant. Riley runs and Jonah follows her. Riley tells him she ran Ella down and she runs. They all go home including Ella and they are greeted by violet and Catharine. Catharine makes a phone call to riley and tells her good job but not good enough. Riley was asked to knock Ella over by Catharine and is now on the run. Plus Lauren agrees to meet Stacey grace and emo from hospital for coffee next week.

Hot in the kitchen! 16/3/1 V: 6 million CH: The CW

Violet agrees to help auggie in the kitchen and they end up taking more money and the pair has sex in the kitchen, but auggie's boss catches them and fires auggie. Ella is putting on the baby fat and she can't get used to being pregnant. Lauren meets up with Stacey but Stacey is Laurens mum! Plus riley uses heroin and has to have sex to pay for it and ends up getting raped.

Friend or foe 23/3/10 V: 16 million CH : The CW

Lauren is making a dinner for her mum. Riley attacks Stacey and stabs her to get money for more drugs. Stacey dies. And Catharine tells the drug dealer to overdose riley to kill her. Riley goes into shock. She wakes up in hospital with police at her bed she screams.

What must go up must come down 30/3/10

V: 4 million CH: The CW

Elle gets Lauren to go to the country fair in the city centre. Violet takes auggie with her to the country fair. Jonah, Ella, Lauren, auggie and violet are about to get on a hot air balloon. Also Ella is already ready in. riley breaks out of the hospital and steals the sleeping police officers gun. She goes to the country fair and jumps on the hot air balloon with Ella and sets of. She points the gun at her face and shouts at her. Johan calls the police and they say it is too dangerous and that they have to shoot it down.

Also violet returns home and confess to Catharine that she killed her mother!!!

Lost 21/4/10 V: 2 million CH The CW

Ella gets out of the hot air balloon which got shoot down from the air. Covered in blood she moves slowly not knowing that riley is behind her with an axe. Jonah, Lauren and David are on their way to the crash. Violet and auggie leave on his motor bike never to return after violet confessed that she killed Sydney. Jonah sees Ella and runs over to her but stops when he sees riley with an axe. Riley raises the axe and she gets shot by a police officer behind her. Ella runs over to the gang crying. Riley hits the floor Blood coming out of her. Two weeks later. Riley is a mental hospital getting better. Ella looses the baby and her and Jonah split. Catharine finds out that auggie and violet are dead after being hit by a lorry.

27/4/10 V: CH:


End file.
